Kazuo Misaki vs. Phil Baroni
The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2006 welterweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. Misaki landed a flying knee immediately flush. 'Move your head!' Bad start for sure. Misaki is fast. Baroni ate a high kick flush. 'Fire back!' They clinched, Misaki kneed the body. Misaki got a trip throw but Baroni scrambled and stood to the clinch. 'You got muscle, man. Escape.' Baroni kneed the leg. 'Circle out of there!' Nine minutes. Misaki kneed the thigh and again and again. He landed another hard one. Baroni defended a trip. 'Watch the inside trip, keep your legs bent.' Misaki landed a foot stomp. The ref broke them. Misaki landed another flying knee. Baroni landed a right hook. Baroni stuffed a single and kneed the head and they broke. Eight minutes as they clinched again. Misaki landed a foot stomp and kneed the thigh twice. Again twice. Baroni landed some body shots. Misaki kneed the leg twice. He landed a pair of foot stomps and kneed the body and another hard knee. He kneed the leg and the body. The ref broke them. Baroni already seems tired. Misaki landed another flying knee to the body. Seven minutes. Baroni slipped a jab and missed a right hand. Misaki landed an inside kick and that hurt. Misaki landed a hard leg kick. Baroni's swinging wild. Misaki faked a knee and dodged a right hand. 'Move your head!' Misaki landed a hard leg kick. Baroni grazed with a right. Six minutes. Good head movement from Misaki. Baroni landed a right hook and missed another. Misaki landed another flying knee to the body. Misaki landed a right hand and a leg kick. 'You go, Phil. You gotta push the pace.' Misaki landd a body kick. Five minutes. 'Breathe, Phil, breathe!' Misaki landed a right hand and a flying knee and he pulled guard with a tight guillotine attempt. Baroni popped out. 'Go to the body.' Four minutes left. Baroni landed a right hammerfist. He landed a right to the body. Misaki worked a high guard. Baroni landed a right hammerfist. He landed a pair of hard rights to the body. Three minutes. Baroni landed a right to the heart. He landed six or seven hard body shots. Eight or nine thudding ones. Misaki landed a pair of heel kicks and worked a high guard again. 'Keep scoring, Phil.' A pair of heel kicks, and another pair. Baroni landed a right to the face. The ref stood them up. The ref gave a green card to Misaki. Baroni's gassed. Baroni blocked a high spinning back kick. He ate a leg kick there. Misaki landed another outside and then inside leg kick and then outside. Baroni's hands are low. One minute left now. Misaki landed a leg kick and another partially checked. Baroni missed a weary backfist. Misaki landed an inside kick. Outside. Thirty seconds. Misaki landed a left hand. He landed a left hook. Misaki landed a body kick. The first round ended. The second round began. Baroni landed a right hand and another. He landed a right hook. Misaki kneed the body and landed a right to the body. Misaki got a Machida-esque sweep to guard, beautiful. He went body-body-head. He landed a right hammerfist and a hard right hand. Four minutes. Body shots. He passed to half-guard. More body shots there. Baroni hammerfists from the bottom. More body shots. Baroni had a welt on his leg. Three minutes. Misaki worked towards a kimura. Baroni gave the thumbs-up. It was close. Misaki mounted still looking for it. He passed to side control and stepped over the head working it. Baroni got out to north-south. Misaki kneed the head back to side control. Another knee. Another. The crowd yayed with every one. Another knee. Baroni turtled up. Two minutes. Baroni stood and broke swinging wild. Misaki landed a hard right. Misaki landed an inside kick and outside. Baroni kneed the body. He defended a trip as they clinched. Misaki landed a foot stomp. Another. The ref broke them apart again. Misaki landed a stiff jab. One minute. Misaki kneed the body and landed a left hook. Misaki got another sweep and had the back. Baroni on one knee in the corner. He stood to the clinch. Misaki worked for a double. Baroni nearly went through the ropes, he was in mount though. The ref moved them to the center. No he gave a yellow card to Baroni and broke them up. Baroni landed a right hand. Baroni is so gassed. He landed a right hand. He landed another and the second round ended. Misaki had the UD.